Changes at Sky High
by Cosmic Empress
Summary: There is a new principal for the school year of 2013. Many changes will occur and new villains will arise. Ideas for future villains for future chapters are welcome.


Changes at Sky High

Sky High. . . the school for the superheroes of the future. Will Strong hold was a famous student there, but not as famous as the new principal would be.

Many students were aware of the young teenage superheroes in Japan who saved the world and universe six times over. They were the Sailor Scouts, who were now 28.

Principal Lynda Powers was nervous inside while waiting for Cosmos to arrive via flying. Lynda didn't know if she would be using her wings or not.

"There is no need to be anxious Mrs. Powers," a musical soprano said as comfort.

Lynda spun around to the voice's owner. An elegant woman in teal strolled up confidently. Her silver hair went to the small of her back, in waves. The woman was the epitome of the Cosmos.

"Ms. Cosmos," greeted Lynda.

"I am she. Are they ready?"

"They are gathered in the gym, awaiting the news, but they don't know that I am leaving."

"Very well." Ms. Serenity Cosmos walked up to the gym doors, which vibrated from the students chatting inside. A hand wave later, the doors opened automatically. "Silence!"

"I welcome back the old Sky High students and greet those of you who are new. I will be your new principal, Ms. Serenity Cosmos."

"What happened to Principal Powers?" demanded a suspicious student.

"I am going back to crime fighting," answered the old principal in the back.

"Who are you," questioned another student.

"My full title is Neo-Queen Serenity Aurora Tsuki-Taiyo- Cosmos of the Crystal Millennium, Queen of the Stars, Messiah, Sailor Moon and Cosmos, Queen and Protector of the Stars, and Goddess of Light," replied Cosmos with her full blown title.

A lot of students shared doubtful looks, eyeing her like she escaped from the loony bin.

"Enough, as your principal and more I demand respect!" A lightning bolt struck overhead, but storms were not in the forecast.

Curriculum went under changes due to Cosmos' decision that not enough was being taught. The students no longer had to defeat each other, but monsters. The older students got higher classification of monsters. If a monster was about to kill a student, it automatically became dust. Cosmos also deleted the side kick part of Sky High since she knew powers could develop and grow. She added self-defense classes to the curriculum, too. Tactics was a new class that had essays on fighting different enemies and consequences, helping them plan for the future.

A future villain tried to push Cosmos over the edge, but received a 3 week long detention for human endangerment, which was him reading abuse and attempted murder laws.

When she had time, she showed what each power could do via vision or show. Leah admired Serenity after she had all plants in a 100 mile radius take in more carbon dioxide, causing them to grow an extra two feet. "Carbon dioxide dulls the brain cells and slows down the body."

Videos of organized and bad planning allowed students to see how it affected the outcome of a battle. One scenario caused injuries and casualties while another ended the battle twice as fast.

Some lessons corresponded with the student's powers. Lean and other kids with flora powers received agriculture lessons. The students got to see Cosmos use her powers at demonstrations. They were taught to use their enemies' strength's against them.

Bullies were forced to briefly feel their victim's holistic anguish, causing true regret to form.

In November, a mobile machine landed in the basketball court, scaring the cheerleaders to screaming a shockwave. Coach Boomer grinned from ear to ear in pride at his daughter Sonya.

Cosmos arrived a second later eyeing the contraption. It made its way to the younger freshman with claws like a crab. Cosmos used Flash like speed to intercept then shouted, "Silence Wall!" causing the robot to bounce off it like a rubber ball. "I don't think so," Cosmos shook her pointed finger at the robot like it was a bad dog. She worked through scenarios to defeat it and who sent it.

The sophomores could have sworn that the robot growled like a bear, but they agreed it had to be the gears grinding together.

"Essay #16 on Sindrome's machines!" Cosmos shouted this to 5 juniors standing nearby. One of the juniors, Jeanette Allenby- a telepath, got an A on that assignment.

Jeanette telepathically told Dash to distract the four legged robot while Rhonda dismantled it so the lab class could learn from it. Robby checked for back-up systems while Connor looked out for reinforcements for the robot. In less than fifteen minutes, the robot was teleported in the lab for research.

The computer nerds had fun taking the computerized robot apart to figure out who it worked for, if it could be made to work for them, and reprograming. After they put the machine back together, it was discovered that they didn't have to use all the parts, but it was more functional.

The freshmen were later given an assignment to graph villain levels, concerning kills and powers.

"She has style, girls," announced Ms. Janus Winters, a girl with two types of powers- hot and cold. Her personality was two-sided, but many thought her opposite powers influenced it.

Ms. Cosmos' evil eye and telepathy stopped many schemes and fights. Dash and Stretch were kept a close eye on.

Another Dash joined the freshmen while his sister Violet was a junior. Mr. Fantastic was enthusiastic about the curriculum so he planned on having his one year old daughter, Jewel, who could turn her skin into diamonds, go to Xavier's school for the Gifted then Sky High.

Once a month, a new superhero came to Sky High's Auditorium to talk about real life crime fighting.

There were two types of field trips, one to disaster struck areas and cities being attacked by villains. Each team was given a city like Tokyo, Japan; Gotham City, New York City, Los Angeles to defend, but that city's main superhero was always there in case of emergencies. The teams fought against zombies, giant robots, wacky men, freaky monsters, and even invading aliens. The zombies were hungry while the robots were after city officials. Wacky men were escapees from the criminally insane institutions while the monsters were after a certain someone, energy or revenge for their head honcho. The aliens had advanced technology and just wanted human guinea pigs to experiment on.

Penguin laughed at Batman for having children do his dirty work until he found himself squawking like a chicken. Batman merely smirked under his black mask.

Each senior graduating class went up to the Justice League Tower to meet other heroes and learn that there can be more than one attack happening at a time.

One afternoon, everyone at Sky High heard an ominous voice call out to Cosmos. A man dressed in black gave off only negative emotions like grief, hatred, and hostility. Coach Boomer went to the intercom, thinking that's where the voice came from only to find it empty.

Cosmos just sighed as she continued signing papers for the approval of another field trip. "What do you want, Chaos? I don't exactly have time to play with you. Check back during spring break."

"That's a good one. You will probably make time if I snatched all of these budding superheroes."

"They'd be a handful and make you regret the day you kidnapped them."

"I could take their powers for my own," Chaos couldn't get Cosmos to bite his bait.

Cosmos was weary of her time being wasted by her archenemy so she contacted very telepath. 'Make him feel all his victims' pain and suffering at once.'

Chaos was withering from the headache from listening to consistent screaming and feeling his energy drained to the point of leaving him vulnerable. Cosmos silently sent that energy to a third world country to fuel them for 6 years then stabbed Chaos with the Artemis Sword. Chaos went poof into a solid black cloud with blood red eyes.

"I'll be back," forewarned the entity that represented all evil in the universe before dissipating.

Little Dash and Dash tried to pull pranks on freshmen, but they rebounded on them. Once, they put dye in the girls' shampoo, only to find out that they started a new trend.

The Winter Formal was a hit. Will and his girlfriend were the main couple with Summer Winters and Warren placing second.

Iona Newton was the class nerd for the juniors. She could make anti-matter and explosive compounds like TNT and dynamite. She was acing all her advanced classes except physical education. She was underweight with little muscle tone. She wore contacts to avoid them from being stolen or broken. She easily won the Science Fair, which caused Professor Medulla to be proud. She was eager to watch Hero vs. Villain videos. She analyzed each detail of how the hero won.

At home, her superhero mom- Atomic Woman ignored her daughter in pursuit of the newest bad guy while her dad was absent since he was freaked out by their powers.

Iona was bullied by less intelligent peers until she snapped during Spring Break. She made 2 baker's dozen nanomites to break out the less intelligent villains that would follow her command.

She placed an atomic and anti-matter bombs on each continent with two villains. However, the villains were not told where the bombs were located.

Principal Cosmos called the senior class of 2013 to her office before pairing them into two groups of two. "Iona Newton has fallen to the dark side. She has broken out numerous villains to distract the heroes from the real threat of two bombs. You are to arrest the villains while Iron Man converts the anti-matter bombs into energy generators with Professor Medulla's help. Dr. Manhattan will handle the atomic bombs that Flash is collecting." She teleported them to the side of the Justice League and Avengers heroes.

Principal Cosmos visited the prison where villains and super villains were contained. She assessed the conditions and how Iona got her villains out. She found the prison easily assessable with few guards.

As Sailor Cosmos, she notified The Avengers and Justice League about the Alpha Prison's new highly classified location. Then she upgraded the cells to be one person tubes to put the villains on permanent stasis. Each tube was labeled with a personal number to check or release prisoner.

A few were given new lives as newborns since they were bad because their lives were cruel. Their personalities were not dark, but most were to keep the Cosmic Balance.

The bombs were successfully dismantled while Cambodia and African nations received anti-matter generators to provide electricity to schools and hospitals.

Iona evaded capture until Sailor Cosmos arrived.

"My dear Iona, I know life has given you a bad hand. Let me give you a second chance," Sailor Cosmos held out her hand.

"Why and how?" questioned a doubtful Iona Newton.

"The Pacifier or age reversal."

Iona grabbed the pro-offered hand which caused her to become an infant. Sailor Cosmos gave Iona to a loving couple (the Neutrons) to raise while they'd get her therapy later in life to handle stress from being bullied at school.

The school year continued. However, there is always a new villain out there to fight.


End file.
